Without You
by 1002alle
Summary: Aria and Ezra come out to her parents, but no one could predict the fall out. Dark-fic.


I was so happy it was raining. So happy because I knew that the rain would disguise the tears that fell down my face as I ran through the back streets and through the trees until I reached my destination. Somewhere in the middle of the woods behind the row of houses there was a beautiful cedar tree. Underneath it I would vent all of my problems to the air and the sky. I looked up at the sky and spun around until I couldn't feel the rest of the world around me. I spun, and spun, and spun. I couldn't believe life was throwing this at me. There was nothing I could do to change this.

I scrolled through the comments on my phone. I looked at what everybody was writing about me. I couldn't believe it. They were so mean. I couldn't bear to read what they wrote about Ezra. I don't know how many times I had to tell everybody that what they thought about him was wrong. I let the rain wash over me and I let out all that had happened in the last months in one heavy sigh. I lay down, knowing that all of my clothes would be muddy, but I didn't care. I rested my hand on my stomach, I needed this to be over. I needed to wake up from this bad dream.

4 months prior-

"I'm confused. Ezra, what are you doing here? Is Aria okay, whats going on?" Ezra stood in front of my parents nervously straightening his tie and cracking his fingers. I could see him sweating and I knew I had to step in. I grabbed his hand and I saw my parent's eyes widen. I looked at Ezra, I stared right into his eyes. I sunk into the blue ocean and he sighed, calming. Here we go.

"I'm in love with your daughter," he blurted out turning to my parents. They looked at him confused. "I love Aria."

I joined in, "We met before school started this year," I nervously squeezed Ezra's hand as I waited for their reactions. They were silent. And that just made me even more scared. My mother just looked at me like we were joking, when we didn't start laughing, she became nervous.

"Ezra?" my father asked.

"You're not serious?" my mom chimed in. I gave her a look that showed I was telling the truth. The look in her eye gave me a horrible feeling, I knew I was disappointing them, but I couldn't care less. Ezra was my heart and soul and I was his. I never thought I could trust anybody. Every single man on TV is a total player, and though they tell you they love you, they just leave and hook up with another girl. I didn't think I would ever find someone like Ezra. He knows everything about me, I know everything about him, and I know _exactly_ who he is.

"Mom-" I started to say before they both bolted up, rushing towards us and tearing us apart. We tried to keep holding on to each others hands as long as we could as my parents pulled me away from him. My father got within centimeters of Ezra before twisting the collar of his shirt and pushing him against the wall, I tried to reach him, but my mother pulled me back. I had to watch sobs wracking my entire petite body as I watched my father deliver blow after blow to Ezra's face. I kept screaming trying to get to my dad, but I couldn't. I felt so utterly powerless. I don't know how I could ever forgive them.

* * *

I finally broke free of my mother and raced to my dad, pulling him off Ezra with every ounce of strength in my body. I knelt down next to Ezra and wrapped my arm around him. His nose, forehead, mouth, it was all bleeding. I looked down at him and I began to cry harder and I looked over to my parents.

"What have you done?" I asked in a whisper. My father just tugged on his sweater to straighten it and my mom rushed off to get him some ice. I reached for my phone, but my dad took it away from me before I could get it.

"You're cut off," he said, before leaving the room.

I focus my attention back on the broken man in my arms. "Ezra!" I cried, "We need to get you to the hospital!" He reached into his pocked and pulled out his phone. I typed in 911. _Please! PLEASE be OKAY!_

* * *

Ezra's POV

I don't remember much. I remember being at Aria's house, and telling her parents. Then I just remember Byron and parts of the ride to the hospital. But what I really remember is Aria. Who called in a frantic panic and who held my hand all the way to the hospital. I kept trying to assure her that I was okay, but she wasn't listening. She just looked at me with a distant look in her eyes, like she was off in her own world.

"Aria," I said, "please, I'm okay."

"No, you're not!" she said, another tear falling down her raw face. Even with puffy eyes, she looked like a goddess. We pulled up to the hospital and a doctor came over to me, obviously surprised by the amount of blood falling from my face. I was rushed into the back of the hospital because I needed stitches and my nose was broken.

As I was pushed through the double doors, I let go of Aria's hand, our fingers, which were intertwined were pulled from each other until we were separated yet again and turning my head, I saw a girl who was so broken on the inside.


End file.
